The Master Among the Greater
by Devlinn Reiko
Summary: Two teams are staying at a hotel. Unfortunately the hotel is louring it prey. What does it want? Who does it want? BryanxTala, KaixRei, TysonxMax, SpencerxIan Yaoi
1. Welcome

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**

**Okay this is a new fic idea of mine. **

**I'm giving a shot at horror. **

**I don't know how good it's going to be but I know there will be gore, blood, yaoi and twists.**

**It's going to be a BryanxTala, KaixRei, TysonxMax, SpencerxIan and KennyxEmily though she won't appear only be mentioned. And pairings will not happen until later.**

**The Demolition Boys are also in here as well, and for future reference no one of both teams is going to walk out of this fic uninjured (that includes Kenny).**

** And on with this short prologue.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Prologue  **

"Did you do as I requested?" a calm collected voice that hide a menacing tone asked as a servant of his approached.

"Yes master. I made sure that they would come here." Came the greasy voice of the servant.

"Good. Well you might as well go prepare the place." Said 'master' who sat on a ebony-blood covered stairs holding a large black mirror that had black veins entwined around the frame that pulsed like a living beast.

"Master do you think that you will be able to lure him here? I mean, he isn't one that is easily persuaded. Aren't we putting too much at risk?" asked the servant nervously. A small almost happy smile appeared on the 'master's' face as he looked up.

"That may be so. Force might have to be used to get him." The master said. Looking down at the mirror again, it pulsed before displaying a picture of nine teens. His eyes lit up as they fell onto one figure.

'Soon we will meet, and you will be nothing compared to what you are now.'

---------------------------------------------

"Are we there yet?" whined Tyson from the middle of the bus. Kai who was sitting in his usual spot at the back of the bus sighed frustratingly.

"For the thirteenth and final time, NO! Now shut up and turn around. I don't want to see your face looking back here till we get there." Said Kai. Tyson raised his fist and fumed, but Max grabbed him and yanked him down telling him to drop it.

"There's nothing good back there to look at anyway." Tyson mumbled before sliding down in his seat. Kai heard but didn't answer.

Kenny who sat across from them seemed to ignore the fight and continued to type on Dizzi.

Rei, who sat right behind Tyson didn't even try to interfere knowing that it was a one-sided battle. Besides he needed the entertainment. They had been on the bus for seven hours and his rear was numb from the long nap he took. Shifting his eyes out the window, he noticed a building top near a cliff.

_'That must be the hotel_.' Thought Rei. Apart from the cliché appearance of the hotel being out in the middle of nowhere, Rei understood why the hotel sat where it was. It was a very luxurious hotel with almost everything imaginable. There was even a small amusement park behind and spas within the premises of the hotel. Even more ironic was that there wasn't an ominous black cloud in sight. The sun shun down upon the land in a pleasant and welcoming way. Rei smiled as they came closer to the hotel.

_'For being a last resort because the other hotels are booked, I don't understand why this one still has vacancy. I would have thought this one to be packed up first before the others.'_ Thought Max as they approached the hotel. 

Pulling up to the entrance the Bladebreakers got off the bus and grabbed their bags. Walking up the grand hotel stairs they were met by a bellboy who immediately took their luggage and placed it on a cart. Coming out of one of the many lounges was Mr. Dickenson.

"Hello boys. I'm glad you made it here. I've already checked you in." said Mr. Dickenson. He pulled out five card keys from his coat pocket.

"Regular rooming I presume?" he asked, receiving nods from the Bladebreakers. Handing a card to each of then according to the room number he apologized for his haste but was due at a meeting. Mr. Dickenson gave his farewells saying that he would come to check on them tomorrow.

"Come on." Said Kai before walking off to the elevator. The others followed. Their bags had already been taken up to the room where Tyson, Max and Kenny were staying. Since Kai and Rei's room were joined by a small two meter walkway with the trio's, they could easily move the bags to their room. The elevator ride up to the fourteenth floor was filled with laughter of excitement from Tyson and Max. Kai, Rei and Kenny were silent as the elevator rose.

Coming to the floor, the elevator dinged and opened the metallic doors. Exiting the elevator Tyson and Max went to turn down the hall but walked straight into a group of people. Rei and Kenny helped their fallen comrades. Looking at the group in front of them the Bladebreakers were welcomed with the unexpected.

"We were hoping that we could avoid you throughout our stay, but luck once again kicked us straight up our pert asses." Said Tala amused by the Bladebreakers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So there's the prologue. Not as long as I hoped, but enough to get the story started. Well I know it's not horror yet, but I will start little bits in the next chapter or so. **

**Please Review!!**

**Devlinn Reiko**


	2. The Story Behind

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except 'master' and hotel staff.**

**I'm so glad a lot of you enjoyed the first chapter. **

**I don't think this chapter is going to be really long. Probably the same as the prologue.**

**Enjoy!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
Chapter One – The Story Behind**

"We were hoping that we could avoid you throughout our stay, but luck once again kicked us straight up our pert asses." Said Tala amused by the Bladebreakers.

"Tala!" The trio yelled.

"In person. Now I wonder what you five are doing here."  Said Tala smirking as well as the other Demolition Boys.

"Well if you're so concerned our rooms are on this floor." Answered Tyson.

"Well then you got lucky. You know what floor this really is, don't you?" asked Tala putting a serious mask on. Tyson, Max and Kenny just stared at him.

 Kai smirked from behind the group shaking his head. Rei seemed to catch what was going on and kept quiet. The two older teens traded signals with the Demolition Boys that they would keep quiet.

"Well since you seem not to know I'll tell you." Said Tala. "Well this is the fourteenth floor, or they only want you to think so. This is the thirteenth floor. You know what that means." Tala said watching the expression on the trio's faces. Tyson and Max shrugged it off interested in the story while Kenny was starting to get freaked but held his tongue.

"Knock it off Tala." Said Tyson.

"Yeah Tala. Everyone knows that the thirteenth floor is just a superstition exaggerated." Max said backing Tyson up.

"Oh really? Well then you're in for a surprise. Do you know why this hotel is where it is? Ever thought it was a little weird to be out in the middle of nowhere?" he asked. Seeing as he got no reply he continued.

"Really? Okay. This hotel once stood where a pagan tower was. The tower was used for worship to the less heavenly gods and the cult preformed more evil deeds on the tower. They say that one night the worshippers came to pray for something bad they did.

Their so called gods didn't have mercy and sent a surge making the thirteen level tower collapse, killing the people which coincidently there were thirteen of them.

Only about seventy years ago when they were building this hotel, they found remains and ruins of what seemed to be of ancient god worshippers and ruins from this tell-tale legend.

They couldn't move the ruins and graves and so they decided to build the hotel on top of it." Tala said wrapping up his story.

Tyson and Max seemed to consider what Tala was saying might be true. Kenny was shaking; his watch making rattle noises as the metal and plastic shook again his laptop. The Demolition Boys plus Kai and Rei smirked inwardly at Tala's effectiveness at scaring the younger teens. Tala wanting to take the step further added a bit more.

"You see this door." He said pointing to the door next to them right in the small walk in. "They say that this door leads all the way down to the basement where the ruins and graves are. It is the only way down there. The door has never been opened since. Go ahead and check if you want. It's locked there is no doorknob." Said Tala stepping aside. Tyson looked at Max and a silent agreement was passed between them.

Tyson and Max slowly moved forward followed closely by the rest of their team and the Demolition Boys. Tyson reached the door and saw that Tala was right in their being no door handle.

"Hey, Tyson doesn't that stain at the top look a little like blood?" asked Rei observing as always. Tyson, Max and Kenny all turned their heads up at the rusty colour. All of a sudden the Demolition Boys and Bladebreakers heard a sound from behind the door. Three pairs of eyes widened at it. Taking a step back Tyson, Max and Kenny screamed as the door slid open.

All the Demolition Boys plus Kai and Rei burst out laughing. A maid shaken by the screams straightened out and started yelling at the boys in her native tongue. All the boys moved out of the staff hallway allowing the maid to get out.  Tyson turned towards Tala before launching himself at him.

"Tala you bastard! That wasn't funny!" yelled Tyson only to be pulled off of him by Bryan. Kai quickly pulled his teammate back to his side.

"Go find your room before security comes up here." Kai ordered sending his team to their rooms. Tyson mumbled before picking up his bag and walking to his room.

This left the Russians standing in the hallway.

"I'm guessing you have been bored for a while?" asked Kai.  Tala ran a hand through his hair.

"You have no idea, and also I couldn't resist."

"No kidding." Said Kai.

"Anyway we are heading downstairs for lunch. Our rooms are right across from yours. How convenient eh? We'll come to your room later." Tala said before walking into the elevator. The other Demolition Boys gave their farewells before disappearing into the elevator.

Kai watched the doors close before walking to his room. Opening the door he was welcomed with the sight of a nice suite room.  The room had light crème walls with a darker carpet. Two beds were placed by the walls. There was a majestic looking balcony opposite to the front door. On the closest bed was Rei, sitting going through his bag. Rei smiled when Kai walked over.

"I got your bag as well. I don't think they well be forgiving us for that prank for a while." Rei said watching his captain stretch out on his bed.

"They deserved it for listening to Tala." Kai said closing his eyes. Rei smiled and looked out the window. He thought he saw something flash across but brushed it off at a sun ray.

----------------------------------  
  
"They're here master." Said the servant.  The 'master' who was walking towards through the black void nodded.

"I know." He said quietly. The servant walked a step behind confused.

"Aren't you going to do anything?"

"No. Not yet at least, Besides that one has already riled up the fears in a few of them. It will only take time." The 'master' said before disappearing further into the black void.

------------------------------------------------------------

**So there's chapter two. That story that Tala told them is my own story. If you do wish on using it for any reason please ask me first. It means a lot. **

**Anyway I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon.**

**Please Review!**

**Devlinn Reiko**


	3. Support

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.

**Yay****! I'm back with this story. **

**Again this chapter won't be long but I'm going to start putting in the plot. **

**Thanks again to all my readers!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two – Support **

 As evening arrived the Bladebreakers decided that it was time to go down to the dining room for dinner. Walking through the mahogany doors lined with golden plates they were met with the sight of an eloquent room.

The dining room was a large room with a back-split. The carpets were a royal blue and the walls had different tableaus painted on them. Various shades of blue and white cloth hung around the room creating a stage appearance. Tables varying from circular, two-seats, and long rectangular ones where situated nicely around the room.

The Bladebreakers were taken aback by the sight but shouldn't have had such low expectations since it was a grand hotel. A host greeted them at the door and showed them to their table which was situated at the back on the upper level. Reaching the table they were met with the Demolition Boys who were sitting down already at the table.

"Good evening Bladebreakers. How are you after your little terror-taste today?" asked Tala putting on a gentleman tone. The Bladebreakers took their seats. Around the square table this was the seating arrangement: Ian Tala, Kai, Kenny; across from them starting at the same end was Spencer, Bryan, Rei, Tyson and Max was stuck on the end.

"Haha Tala. Very funny. Actually it wasn't that funny." Said Tyson sitting down.

"Kai and Rei seemed to think so." Said Ian leaning on the table. Tyson huffed and picked up the menu; past arguments gone when he saw the meals. Kai rolled his eyes.

A few minutes later a waiter came by and took their orders. With little small talk between the boys, time passed by quickly and soon their meals arrived. Each Bladebreaker took their time in reminding Tyson how to eat. Surprisingly with a little reminder ever now and then Tyson wasn't making a scene.

After dinner both teams split up and decided to explore the hotel; Kenny decided to go back to his hotel room, Tyson and Max went to see where the pools and arenas were, Spencer and Ian went to see what activities were going on, and Tala, Bryan, Kai and Rei went to the lounge. Sitting down the four sat in silence and looked around the room.

-------------------

Kenny walked through the long hallway, silently humming to himself. Tucked under his left arm was Dizzi. Passing by a few people he was soon alone in the hallway. The only sounds he heard were the soft padding of his feet on the carpeted floor and the hum of the air condition.

Turning around the corner a force knocked Kenny onto his back. Sitting up he searched around looking for his glasses. Finding them a few feet behind them, he shakingly put them on. Looking around he noticed that there was no one there. Putting that aside for one moment he continued to look for Dizzi. Going back to the corner he found Dizzi, but noticed she was covered in a thin layer of black substance.

Curiously he reached a hand out and touched the substance. Turning his hand around he noticed that the colour appeared red on his hand. Being the scaredy-cat that he was he immediately thought the worse.

Coming to the conclusion of the substance his eyes widened and he slowly stepped back away from Dizzi only to trip over his feet. Sitting up he noticed that the there was a smear of blood on his shirt.

Hyperventilating, he slowly started to crawl backwards. Feeling something knock into his back he let out a yelp. Hands were placed on his shoulder and pulled him up, turning him around in the process. Kenny opened his eyes only to meet two figures; one with blonde hair, the other was shorter and with orchid hair.

"You know it's not good to crawl on the floor in the hallways, especially when there are people walking in them." Said Spencer. Kenny stared at them. Ian squinted.

"Woah. We didn't mean to scare you that much." Said Ian raising his hands palm facing Kenny.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I-it's D-D-Dizzi…..s-she…."Kenny was unable to finish the sentence, only pointed back to where Dizzi was. Spencer raised an eyebrow, wondering what could spook Kenny so much. Walking over to around the corner Spencer looked around and saw Dizzi on the ground. Walking over to her, he picked her up and turned her around seeing what was wrong.

Ian and Kenny came around and Kenny's frightened expression dropped.

"But…but…but….She wasn't like that a minute ago….She was covered and blood….and there's blood on my shirt." Kenny said. Spencer and Ian exchanged glanced.

"Well there's no blood on her or on your shirt. I only see the little stain on your shirt when Tyson started coughing and kicked the table causing you to drop your food." Said Spencer. He handed Dizzi back to Kenny who hesitantly took her.

"Maybe the story and dinner made you hallucinate." Suggested Ian logically. Spencer nodded. Clapping there hands on his back they pushed Kenny forward walking with him to his room.

-------------------------

"What did that accomplish?" asked the servant as he welcomed his master back. A smile slowly made its way across the 'master's' face.

"Have respect, and it's always easier to start at the bottom. It builds support." The 'master' said coming to sit on the step next to his servant.

"Who do you plan to go after next?"

"Easy. The one who spawn such thoughts." The 'master' said as if it was the simplest thing on the planet. He picked up his mirror and watched the glass shift and show his next plan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well I don't know how scary that was but it's a start anyways. I hope to start updating more frequently now that summer is almost here, but don't expect a lot for the next 2-3 weeks. I have so many things due. **

**The list is almost unbelievable, but I won't bore you with it. All I'll say that it most deals with science assignments and exams. Horrible things. Stupid that they have to put them a day after another. **

**Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please Review!**

**Devlinn Reiko**


	4. Lead the Way

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**

**Well it's been awhile since I last updated. I think I'm going to write short chapters to get these fics going. But not incredibly short chapters. Long enough to satisfy the readers. Quality over quantity.**

**Anyways as promised again someone is the center for the chapter. I know I promised I made many of you go into mental breakdowns or the edge of insanity. I apologize for my lack of updating.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Three – Lead the Way**

Later that night, after Kenny's incident, Tala, Bryan, Kai, and Rei decided to call it a night. They all made their way to the floor they were staying on and went to their designated rooms across from each other.

Kai and Rei, used to this kind of arrangement, fell into their routine. Rei sat on the bed gathering his night supplies while Kai headed into the suite bathroom to change. Piling his stuff next to him, Rei waited for Kai to come out of the bathroom. Trying to occupy his time, Rei decided to go outside for the remaining minutes.

Opening the doors to the balcony, Rei was welcomed with a cool, refreshing breeze. Walking over to the railing, Rei leant on it, closed his eyes and smiled to the sky.

Rei's moment of peace was shortly lived. Hearing a small noise near him Rei opened his eyes only to have something fly towards him and something sharp caught him on his arm.

"Aaahhh!" he yelled and stepped back only to trip over his own feet and land on the solid cement floor heavily. Black dots filled his vision and he drifted in and out of consciousness.

Coming to his senses Rei felt another presence with him. Opening his eyes the haze slowly cleared and Rei realized he was sitting up and leaning against something warm.

Kai who was in the bathroom, heard Rei screamed and ran outside to see Rei lying on the balcony in shock. Running to his side, Kai quickly checked Rei over for injuries and noticed that there was a clean slice on Rei's arm. Lifting Rei into a sitting position he held Rei up with one arm and used his other hand to cover the wound.

Seeing that Rei was coming around he called out to Rei.

"Rei? Focus now….Rei." Rei opened his eyes and tilted his head up a bit towards Kai. He saw worry etched across Kai's face and in his eyes. Blinking, he shook his head and was aware of a stinging sensation on his left arm. Slowly he moved his eyes over to the arm to see a hand covering the wound while blood seeped over the fingers and ran down his arm, leaving a nice spot on his clothes.

Helping him stand, Kai helped Rei to the bathroom, kicking the clothes that he dropped when Rei screamed out of the way, and setting Rei down on the toilet. Washing his hands, he grabbed a cloth and the first aid kit. Kneeling down in front of Rei, he took the arm and carefully cleaned the blood away. Layering the wound with pads, he wrapped it with gauze and taped Rei's arm.

"It wasn't as bad as it looked. What happened?" Kai said getting straight to the point. Rei shook his head, back to his senses already.

"I don't know. I was standing out there and I heard a noise. I opened my eyes and something flew at my and sliced my arm. It was living, because it squeaked or something." Rei answered. Kai thought it over. Grabbing his night shirt from the floor he put in on and helped Rei stand up.

"It was probably a bat. I saw one last night hanging around." He answered. Walking out of the bathroom he grabbed Rei's stuff and brought it to him.

"I'm done in here. You can use it now." Kai said, grabbing his discarded clothes and toiletries. He closed the door leaving Rei to get dressed. Rei sighed as he started to undress.

_'First day and already someone's plotting against me'_ he thought sarcastically.

-----------------------------------------

The next day came as normal as any day. The sun came out and everybody was busy relaxing.

Tala had decided to wander around for a bit on his own. He didn't have the chance yet to explore the entire hotel.

_'It's good to know your way incase something comes up.'_ He thought. Having explored the outside grounds already, he headed inside and started at the top of the hotel. Each level contained some sort of activity room. So far he had seen an arcade, a ballroom, a library (surprisingly), an art gallery, and a few more exciting (and boring) rooms. Coming to the fifth floor, Tala was welcomed with the sight of one of the hotels indoor pools.

Deciding to check out the pool area, Tala walked into the pool area and walked around.

"Tala." A voice called out to Tala. Tala stopped where he was and turned around.

"Bryan?" Tala asked out. Confused at not getting a response, Tala walked back to the door.

"Tala." Bryan's voice called out again only coming out in the opposite direction. Tala turned around quickly only to be met with a force which knocked him off balance.

Stepping backwards Tala took one step to far and plunged into the pool. Shock coming over him, he quickly tried to reach the surface only to find that he couldn't. Opening his eyes, he looked around and saw nothing there yet he couldn't move.

Not having time to hold his breath when he fell in, Tala realized that his air supply was quickly running out. He tried to struggle but realized he couldn't. Peering though the surface he barely made out the figure that loomed over him. It was big and oozing from what Tala could tell from his state of mind. He saw drops of goop drop into the water and expand starting to consume and bind him. Losing focus fast Tala saw the 'thing' come closer.

All of a sudden he felt the binds break and he was lifted from the confinement. Recognizing the feeling of air, he quickly coughed as he broke out of the surface. Feeling himself on a different surface he let all knowledge go and concentrated on breathing.

After a few minutes, he calmed down enough to open his eyes. At first it was blurry, but his vision cleared and he looked up at his saviour.

Bending over him was Rei who was also focusing on breathing, but also clutching his arm.

"What were you doing Tala?" he asked.

"What?" he said hoarsely feeling his throat burn. Rei looked at him.

"What were you doing in the pool? It closed right now. Didn't you read the sign on the door, or notice that the door was locked?" Rei said.

Sitting up slowly, Tala leaned back on his arms and turned his head towards Rei.

"There was no sign and it wasn't locked. And I was pushed in." Tala said, watching the reaction on Rei's face turn confused.

"What? You're kidding right? It's another one of your pranks right?" Rei said accusingly.

"No. I was pushed it. I heard Bryan's voice calling me and I turned around only to be pushed into the pool."

"Bryan? He's with Kai outside in the training dish. I just saw him a few minutes ago." Rei said. Tala shook his head. None of it was making sense.

"Nevermind. Can you help me upstairs to my room?" Tala asked. Rei nodded and helped Tala stand up. Tala looked over at Rei, noticing that red was leaking through the bandages.

"What happened to you?" Tala asked as they exited the pool area. Rei looked at Tala, confused but the noticed Tala was looking at his arm.

"Oh that. I was outside last night on the balcony and I must have disturbed a bat or something. It flew in my direction and one of its claws caught my arm. It just stings from the chlorine." Rei said smiling.

------------------------------------------------------

"Master, should that of happened?"

The 'master' looked up from his mirror, his knuckles turned even whiter than his already pale hue as he gripped the mirror. He stared forward not looking back at the mirror.

"No."

"What do we do know?" The servant asked looking up at his master nervously. He knew that 'he' was slightly annoyed. He was met silence.

"We move on. This might actually work in our favour."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Finished. Hopefully you people understood this. I don't want to get too intense to soon. Ruins the idea then. **

**I'll hopefully have more fics updated within the next few days.**

**Please Review!**

**Devlinn Reiko**


	5. Relief?

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for the evil dudes.**

**I'm finally back. I'm so sorry for my delays but I haven't been able to update for the past months or year depending on what story you're looking at. I finally am on summer vacation so I'll be trying my hardest to update my fics.**

**I'm sorry to all my fans, many who have probably left reading my fics due to my delays.**

**I hope to have at least another few fics updated within the week.**

**Anyways as I try to remember what I had planned for this fic I'll will complete it no matter how long it takes my pathetic mind to get back into fanfiction-writing mode. .**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Five – Relief?**

Rei had escorted Tala back to his room after Tala had his unfortunate mishap in the pool. Both boys passed many guests and maids who looked disapprovingly at them for leaving trail and water-soaked rugs on their way up. Coming to Tala's room, Tala fetched out his card key and shook it trying to dry it a bit before sliding it into the lock. Seeing the red light flash Tala sighed impatiently and bent down running the card on a dry piece of carpet drying it. Standing and flashing Rei a grin, he slid the key in and watched as the green light lit up.

"Don't need to show off. Anyone would of thought of that." Rei said as they entered the room. Walking to the bathroom Tala grabbed a few towels and threw one at Rei who caught it effortlessly. Walking over to the bed Tala fell back and closed his eyes. He felt the bed shift as Rei sat down on the other side.

"Are you okay? I mean you were really out of breath back at the pool." Rei asked as he saw how tired Tala looked. Tala nodded his head slowly. Opening his eyes he looked over at Rei.

"Thanks for helping me. I seriously thought I couldn't get out." Tala said.

"I still don't know what you were trying to do. I can understand if your clothing got stuck in the filter, but it wasn't." Rei said looking over at Tala.

"I'm telling you someone or thing pushed me in. I seriously couldn't move. I know that's hard to believe, but its true." Tala said getting up and turning to look at Rei. Rei sighed and shook his head.

"Okay, let's just drop it for now, or we'll never get anywhere. Let's just hope you don't become like the boy who cried wolf, literally." Rei said. Tala nodded and gave Rei a flat glare at his last comment. Tala looked at the stained shirt of Rei and nodded towards it.

"I think you might want to take care of that." Tala said. Rei looked down at his arm.

"I think the chlorine did the job. Do you have a first aid kit" Rei asked.

"Yeah in the bathroom. Want help?" Tala asked. Rei nodded and got up walking to the bathroom. Rolling up his short sleeve, Rei watched as Tala took scissors and cut away at Rei's old bandages.

"Wow, that bat got you pretty good." Tala observed. Rei nodded and winced as Tala applied antiseptic to the wound. Once that was done he wrapped his arm in fresh bandages and taped it.

"Thanks." Rei said. Tala nodded and put the equipment away.

"Rei, can you do me a favour?"

"Sure."

"Can you go get Bryan and tell him to come back here? I need to talk to him." Tala said walking out of the bathroom and going to his suitcase to pull out new, dry clothes.

"Okay, but I'm telling you, Bryan didn't push you. He was no where near." Rei said defending Bryan. Tala nodded and walked back to the washroom.

"I know, I just need to talk to him."

"Okay, he'll probably be here in a few minutes." Rei said and nodded and walked out of the room. Closing the door he leaned against it and sighed. Rei closed his eyes thinking about what was happening.

_'This isn't making sense. I don't feel anything strange about this place yet these things are happening. Maybe these things are just coincidence_.' Rei shook his head and pushed himself away from the door and turned down the hall to where he had spotted Bryan last.

* * *

"Master, what do you want to do now?" The servant questioned the figure lying on the floor motionless. The Master had his hands folded and resting on his stomach and had his eyes closed with an almost peaceful expression.

"I need a _voice_. I have eyes already, but I feel incomplete without a voice." The Master answered. The servant cocked his head and stepped closer to his Master.

"How will you obtain one? Surely there are too many." The Master smirked and turned his head towards the servant and opened his eyes.

"Do not worry. I will obtain what I need. Everything has been moving along nicely. I don't doubt that something may interfere or go wrong, but what is it to live without failing. One must be able to stumble and fall in order to succeed. If it means I am to be knocked on the flat of my back in order to see my mistake, then I accept that. There is no wrong or weakness." The Master answered, who was now sitting with his legs crossed.

"And in the end, the result will be perfection."

* * *

**I apologize for the short chapter but that's the only way I'm gonna get everything updated. For those who read my other stories, I will try to get them up. Depends on my time.**

**Hope you enjoyed this. I'll update again soon!**

**Please Review!**

**Devlinn Reiko**


End file.
